Multicar elevator systems allow more than one car to travel in a hoistway at a time. Typically, elevator cars in a first hoistway travel up and elevator cars in a second hoistway travel down. This allows more cars to be used to accommodate traffic demands. In buildings with a large number of floors (e.g., high rise or super high rise buildings), the hoistways may include shuttle sections, where no floors are serviced. In the shuttle sections, the goal is to move the elevator cars quickly to reach the serviced floors to reduce passenger wait times. When multiple cars are used in a shuttle section of a hoistway, controlling the elevator car spacing is important to prevent elevator car collision. Elevator car speed may need to be reduced in the shuttle section to ensure proper spacing between the elevator cars. This speed reduction increases wait time for passengers at the serviced floors.